


Edges

by pilindiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Keith, Pining, Sleep Confessions, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: The bed is warmer with Shiro curled up at the edge of it. The gaps in the rafters don't rattle as much with him near, like the sand and wind that whip and crack outside don't want to hamper this moment. Like the cabin isn't the prison I've assigned myself to anymore and instead it's a beacon, a flicker of light in the darkness of the desert, pointing me to him.Always to him.





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/gifts).



> Hey Lindsey - HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY
> 
> ENJOY YOUR PINING

The bed is warmer with Shiro curled up at the edge of it. The gaps in the rafters don't rattle as much with him near, like the sand and wind that whip and crack outside don't want to hamper this moment. Like the cabin isn't the prison I've assigned myself to anymore and instead it's a beacon, a flicker of light in the darkness of the desert, pointing me to him.

Always to him.

Shiro is bigger than he used to be – he's filled out his muscles and his face is full of hard lines and scars – but when he sleeps he softens, and his edges aren't as jagged. He can rest, his nose smushed into his pillow like he's a little kid, the whistling of air through his nostrils as he breathes being the only sound that pierces through my thoughts.

I can't sleep, though. I haven't in what feels like years and even though the exhaustion and relief beckons, I'm terrified. If I do, will he disappear again? Will he slip through my fingers like water, filtering through the cracks of my skin and the sinews of my hands?

 _ **It's good to have you back**_ , I told him earlier. It's all I could say, even though so much more was stuck in my throat, tacked to the roof of my mouth and thudding in my chest.

 _ **It's good to be back,**_ he had replied, but his expression spoke volumes. I wanted to find footholds in it, to latch onto him as strongly as I've wanted to, but we never seem to have enough time, and I'm starting to worry we never will.

Words coil in my chest and around my heart – warm but thick like tar – and they're heavy as they crawl up my throat. My gaze stays trained on his expression, on the lines of his face, and my eyes burn.

“I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you.” It's barely a whisper, a choke of air from my lungs, but Shiro shifts all the same and I tense. He's still sleeping, thank _**God**_ , but he breathes out a sigh with a smile and I feel the tightness of my chest ease a little.  I want to reach out and touch him, to smooth those hard lines with my thumbs and give that smile new life and new meaning, but my hand is lost in the space between us on the bed, clenched against the sheets, and I chew the inside of my cheek.

I don't know what will happen next. I don't know what happened to _**him**_. But he gets to rest now and I get to watch over him, and that's enough for me.

 


End file.
